Invasion of South Korea
, Pacific Empire | coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = The whole is now under the control of North Korea. The Pacific Empire loses one of its colonies. | cause = Imperial Military launches a space bombardment on North Korea. Zabuza Hashimoto and Rinko Hashimoto were rescued from their prison cells. | result = The United Korean Supreme Republic is formed. | status = | combatant1 = UPAC Democratic People's Republic of Midway | combatant2 = STOP Pacific Empire | combatant3 = | commander1 = Daniel Bullock Wang Liu Mei Hong Long | commander2 = Frank Jaegar Roy Mustang War Council | commander3 = | strength1 = 2,424,000 soldiers 1,500 tanks 200 aircrafts 11 warships | strength2 = 1,054,000 soldiers 970 tanks 370 aircrafts 4 warships | strength3 = | casualties1 = unknown | casualties2 = classified | casualties3 = | notes = }} The Invasion of South Korea began with threats between and the Pacific Empire. It became more serious when N. Korea initiated the 2011 Midwayan coup d'état that made the Democratic People's Republic of Midway. Soon the DPRM and joined N. Korea in its campaign against the Pacific Empire and threatened to take over the empire's colony of . Soon, the Pacific Empire and the Bermuda Union launched a joint rescue operation to free Zabuza Hashimoto and Rinko Hashimoto from the captors. Followed by saboteur attacks and space bombardments on strategic North Korean facilities. Angered by these attacks the N. Korea retaliated by amassing an army to invade South Korea with support from China and the DPRM. Timeline On May 25, N. Korea crosses the with heavy resistance from the Imperial Military. 4 hours after the first UPAC soldier sets foot on the DMZ, casualties from the UPAC coalition is slowly mounting and N. Korea ordered its troops to retreat. While the Imperial Military tries to rebuild its defenses, N. Korea attacks again using a maneuver to outflank the defenders and to gain initiative. By nightfall, the DMZ border have been secured by UPAC and supply lines for the N. Korean troops in S. Korea have been established. On May 26, N. Korea and its allies advance to rapidly and continues to push the Imperial Military out of . stands its ground against UPAC while falls to its invaders. N. Korea decides to force the Incheon Imperial troops into through . On May 27, , and fails to repel the quick advancing UPAC forces and are quickly invaded. N. Korea and its allies tries to attack but the Imperial troops were able to protect their ground. Small skirmishes were made in an effort for Incheon to fall but they were all repelled by the Imperial troops. On May 28, The Pacific Empire launches an attack to force UPAC to retreat from South Korea. The southern parts of Chungcheongnam-do were recovered along with Daejeon. UPAC attacks Gyeongsangbuk-do again and were able to capture its northern parts. Incheon is partially invaded during a skirmish. On May 29, The Pacific Empire and N. Korea continues their heated battle while China attempts to invade the Chinese colonies of the empire. , a colony of the empire, starts to rebel with help from China. Incheon surrenders and is occupied by UPAC. On May 30, N. Korea invades Gyeongsangbuk-do along with and . The Imperial troops in makes a . The Imperial Military aborts its offensive attacks in favor of more prepared defenses. On May 31, and were attack by N. Korea and its allies. While the Imperial Military struggles to defend the two South Korean provinces, UPAC launches a surprise attack on the island of and the defenders were easily overwhelmed. On June 1, at exactly 12:00am, UPAC launched a blitzkrieg in conjunction with cruise missile and ballistic missile strikes seriously crippling the defenses of the Imperial Military. Gyeongsangbuk-do and Jeollabuk-do were immediately invaded. Jeollanam-do soon follows and is overpowered by N. Korea and its allies. Gwangju is obviously outflanked and surrenders to the UPAC forces. The Pacific Empire soon detonates the Cyclops Self-Destruct System in Gwangju which killed some high-ranking military officials and numerous soldiers from North Korea, China, and DPRM along with their tanks and aircrafts. Result With the "unification" of the , the United Korean Supreme Republic succeeds the of . succeeds as the Eternal President and is officially appointed as the Supreme Leader of the UKSR. Category:Pacific Empire Category:Great Pacific War